


I Adore You, Not Just On Christmas

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Sweaters, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Puppies, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, malum, so many kinds of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: "Calum, come look at what I did!" Michael yells from the kitchen, sounding giddy and proud.
Calum looks toward the kitchen from his spot on the floor in the living room, sorting through their Christmas movie collection to find one to watch. He's a little afraid to see what Michael's done, but he gets up and goes to him anyway, bracing himself for a huge mess or something entirely unsafe. What he finds instead is Michael squatting down by the fridge, holding out treats shaped like candy canes for their dogs. The scene itself is nothing out of the ordinary, but Calum would be an idiot not to pick up on exactly what Michael is so proud of doing.
 
Or: Michael and Calum have a snowy evening with their pups.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Not Just On Christmas by Ariana Grande)

"Calum, come look at what I did!" Michael yells from the kitchen, sounding giddy and proud.

 

Calum looks toward the kitchen from his spot on the floor in the living room, sorting through their Christmas movie collection to find one to watch. He's a little afraid to see what Michael's done, but he gets up and goes to him anyway, bracing himself for a huge mess or something entirely unsafe. What he finds instead is Michael squatting down by the fridge, holding out treats shaped like candy canes for their dogs. The scene itself is nothing out of the ordinary, but Calum would be an idiot not to pick up on exactly what Michael is so proud of doing. The older boy has managed to get both of their year old dogs, a yellow lab named Nilla and a black lab named Coco, into matching doggy Christmas sweaters. They're each sporting the red and green knitted material, complete with a striped design and a big Rudolph head across the back. The pups are wagging their tails quickly, trained well enough to sit and wait to be given their treats rather than lunge up and take them. 

 

"Oh my god." Calum chuckles, his smile intense as both dogs turn their heads to look at him when he speaks. "How in the world did you even get them to sit still enough to do that?" He wonders, knowing first hand how impossible Nilla and Coco are to control when they get excited.

 

Michael smiles back and finally hands each dog their candy cane shaped treats, watching them crunch happily down on them. "I got down on the floor and kept telling them to sit and they listened. Coco was a bit harder to get in there than Nilla was." 

 

Calum nods because that makes sense, Coco's always been the rowdier of the pair, a lot like Michael in that respect. "Well, they look adorable." 

 

Michael beams proudly, standing up and stretching his legs out after squatting for so long, practically prancing over to Calum and sealing their mouths together. Michael tastes like the peppermint hot chocolate Calum made them when they decided to bake the premade roll of cookies earlier, and Calum hums at the fresh sweetness combined with the warm soft feeling of Michael's lips. It's not long before the dogs are pawing at their legs, always hating to be left out of the affection, and it makes Calum giggle as he pulls away from Michael and looks down, finding a happy looking Nilla sitting by his feet. Coco is just behind him, standing and wagging his tail for all he's worth, eyes glued on Calum and Michael.

 

"Alright boys, come on then." Calum beckons, dropping to his knees and letting the assault of paws and slobber greet him with open arms.

 

Coco and Nilla surge forward, licking at Calum's face and neck enthusiastically as Michael chuckles above them. "I forgot to tell you, I got us sweaters too."

 

Calum looks up from placing a kiss on Coco's head, bemused at Michael's admission. "Why am I not surprised?"

 

"Shut up and come with me." Michael commands, holding his hand out to help Calum up.

 

The younger boy takes it and stands up, keeping a tight hold on Michael's hand as they head for their bedroom, the pitter patter of eight little paws on the hardwood following them the whole way. Calum flops himself sideways onto their bed as Michael heads for the closet on the opposite side of the room, Nilla and Coco jumping up to join Calum, laying on either side of him. He rubs their heads idly, lost in his own world as he listens to Michael rummage around in the closet. Movement catches his eye near the window and his heart nearly stops as he tilts his head back and looks, his eyes lighting up as he gasps and sees what was moving.

 

"Michael! Mikey, come here, hurry!" Calum yelps, flinging himself off the bed and rushing towards the window as Michael comes stumbling out of the closet with a plastic shopping bag in his hand.

 

"What, what's wrong?" Michael asks, scrambling towards Calum where the younger boy is leaning heavily against the window.

 

Michael gasps, dropping the bag on the floor in excitement and laying his palms flat against the window. In the bluish light of late dusk, thick white snowflakes are dropping quickly from the grey sky, sticking to the frozen ground and blowing in pretty swirls as the wind kicks up. By the looks of it, the snow just started falling, and the window is growing colder and colder to the touch the longer they stand there watching. Coco and Nilla are either side of them, curious about the air of excitement that's suddenly filled the room, Nilla barking when he catches sight of the flurries outside. Coco picks up the tone of his brother's voice and starts barking too, half jumping to get his front paws on the windowsill for a better look. He tries to sniff at the snowflakes outside as Nilla, Calum, and Michael watch him closely, his nose pressed firmly into the glass as he fogs it up with his rapid breaths. Michael starts laughing uncontrollably when Coco opens his mouth against the window and tries to bite the snow as it falls, turning his head and getting frustrated when he catch seem to catch them. 

 

"Maybe we should let them outside and see how they do." Calum suggests, wrapping his arms around Coco's ribs and pulling him away from the windowsill, setting him on the ground again. 

 

"Yeah, we should." Michael agrees, handing Calum one of the sweaters from the bag he dropped earlier. "Gotta get warm first though."

 

Calum nods and switches his t-shirt out for the sweater, happy to see that it's not entirely grotesquely tacky and ugly like the previous holiday sweaters Michael's gotten for them. This one is just a simple navy blue with a pair of penguins building a snowman on the front. It's actually quite adorable and the fit is just the right kind of oversized the way Calum likes it, the sleeves just long enough to fold over his knuckles and create sweater paws. Michael's sweater is the same dark blue shade, but his has a group of reindeer surrounding a Christmas tree on it, the fit the same as Calum's. 

 

"These are adorable, Mikey bear." Calum admits, his smile as soft as the thickening snow outside.

 

Michael's grin is brilliant like the over-decorated tree in their living room. "Thanks CalCal." 

 

Calum's heart swells at the nickname as he slides on his rain boots over his joggers. Michael is doing the same, the dogs prancing excitedly since shoes usually means outside for them. Calum takes Michael's hand again and they lead the way to the slide back door, Calum whistling for the dogs to follow them. Their feet pound against the floor as they hustle towards their owners, sitting down rather impatiently and waiting for the door to be unlocked and opened. Once Michael manages to get the screen and the glass slid out of the way, the two dogs launch themselves outside into the backyard, the falling snow sticking to their sweaters and their heads as they frolic. Nilla hunches his head down and runs with his nose dragging in the snow already on the ground, popping up every so often with the cold flakes stuck to his wet snout. Coco hops around happily, snapping his mouth at the flakes that come down at him from above. Calum and Michael can't hold back their laughter, the younger boy standing behind Michael with his arms wrapped around his waist and his chin hooked over Michael's shoulder, huddled close to stay warm in the frigid air. The night grows darker quickly, the snowfall surging on around them and adding to the coat of it already covering the ground. Their noses are red from the cold, their breath dancing around them in visible puffs of grey as they watch their pups enjoy the snow. Calum has his hands in Michael's pockets, absentmindedly rubbing his fingers against Michael's legs through the material, the older boy leaning most of his body weight backwards with his sweater tucked around his hands where they rest on his stomach. 

 

"M'freezing." Michael admits, and Calum can feel him starting to shiver a little bit against him.

 

"Me too." He agrees, sniffling when the temperature makes his nose run.

 

Calum whistles again, calling Coco and Nilla back inside with them, watching the two of them shake themselves off in their slightly damp state. They look happy and a little breathless as the four of them head back for the living room, Calum kicking off his shoes and putting them next to Michael's before going to start a fire in the fireplace. Michael drags the huge dog bed out of the corner to set in up in front of the couch, pulling down the dogs' designated blanket and laying is messily down over the bed. Coco and Nilla immediately curl up into the warmth, the black lab laying down first and the yellow one resting just behind him, placing his head on Coco's stomach and using him as a pillow. Michael sticks out his bottom lip at the cuteness, quietly gesturing for Calum to look at their babies and receiving the same look from the younger boy. The fire starts crackling and the soft orange glow casts their shadows on the wall as the room warms up even more than just their heater provides, Michael popping their very used How The Grinch Stole Christmas DVD and pressing play. Calum is waiting for him on the couch when he turns around, the younger boy snuggled down in their red plaid and grey faux fur blanket that Ashton got them for Christmas last year. Michael is quick to slide himself in with his boyfriend, resting his head on Calum's chest and almost mimicking Coco and Nilla's position just below them. The two pups are already sleeping, out like lights in their bed with their matching sweaters keeping them extra warm. Michael and Calum aren't much better off, eyes drooping already from the warmth of the blanket and the fire and each other, bellies full of cookies and hot chocolate and hearts full of love for each other and their sleeping boys.

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO DAY 11 OF FICMAS!!!!!!!! This is one of my favorites in the bunch of 25 fics, simply because I love dogs and I love Malum and I love Christmas and I love snow. I just love the thought of Malum being domestic cute little shits with puppers and matching sweaters all around and having fun in the snow, and so I made it a fic that I hope you all will enjoy! Please leave comments down below and I love you guys to pieces<3
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
